


Sin and Virtue

by 叶川 (Yechuan_wink)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 天使恶魔paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yechuan_wink/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E5%B7%9D
Summary: 拉灯了
Relationships: England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Sin and Virtue

等到基尔再次把亚瑟抓回来，已经快到半夜了。  
恶魔随意的将天使锁在床头，斜坐在一旁的椅子上，端起未喝完的啤酒喝了口。天使的“虚无”太烦人了，偏偏只有情绪波动的时候才会失效。每次都要激怒他也太麻烦了……  
恶魔瞥了一眼在床上不停挣扎，嘴里还爆着粗口的天使，心想：果然本质还是没变啊。  
依旧是那副狠样。  
“我xxxx的基尔伯特，你算个什么东西，有本事把我放了看我不打的你叫爸爸！”  
天使丝毫没有在意自己身后掉了快一床的羽毛，原本泛着金色的翅膀稍显黯淡，碧绿的眸子里燃烧着怒火。  
看着……真是漂亮。想要让那通透的眼中染上另一种火……欲火。  
基尔伯特站起了身，朝天使走去。  
亚瑟稍微愣了一愣，恶魔并不是自己随便说两句话就能撩到会想打人的性子，早在以前——他还和恶魔是同类的时候，他就知道了。可如今却是怎么回事？  
但是天使并不知道，他现在那双微眯的绿眸有多撩人，配着他特有的高傲的神情，让人只想叫他在身下呻吟，眼角被染上绯红，淡淡的粉色在全身晕开，森林一般的双眸蒙上水雾……  
想想都觉得，令人燃起欲火。  
恶魔逐渐走进亚瑟，脸上带着玩味般的笑容。天使感觉到不安，停止了挣扎，本能的往后缩了缩，却被突然加速的基尔捏住了下巴，吻了上去。  
“唔……！”  
天使瞪大了眼睛，不可思议的看着面前银发红眸的男人，仅仅一愣神的功夫就被侵入口腔，舌头飞速的席卷嘴里的空气，一丝一毫也不肯放过，同时交换着唾液。在窒息感的逼迫下，亚瑟不知咽下了多少混杂了两人的唾液。可依旧于事无补，眼前逐渐模糊，大脑像是被敲过一样嗡嗡作响，无意识的挣扎更加激起了恶魔的欲望。  
基尔捏紧了天使的脸颊，以不容反抗的力量亲吮着，另一只手却得空将天使原本就为数不多的衣料扯下。亚瑟的身上没有什么多余的赘肉，皮肤很光滑，他一直都是个特别爱惜自己的家伙。腰上的肌肉紧绷，这是他极度恐慌时的表现。  
恶魔捏了捏他腰间的那块肉——要知道，在原来亚瑟还是和他们一样的时候，基尔和他的关系最好。偶尔被亚瑟揍的惨了还会捏那里让自己乘机闪人。——现在却是让他一下子软了腰，只能任由着恶魔压在他身上。  
漫长的吻终于结束，基尔放开了被他啃噬的已有些微红肿胀的嘴唇，两人直接拉开一条银丝，很快便“啪”的被拉断，一点点水迹落在亚瑟嘴边。  
“呼……呼……呼……”  
天使所做的第一件事便是大口呼吸。他觉得自己快要死了，眼前依旧有些模糊，但在逐渐恢复清楚，略微抬起的眼眸刚好可以将那个银发男子摄入其中。此时的恶魔也并没有闲着，将衣物剥完后又攀上了天使胸前的两点开始揉捏，将亚瑟整个脑袋都圈入臂弯，轻舐着天使的耳廓，用湿滑的舌描摹出整个形状。  
天使这才意识到基尔伯特这是想要干嘛，不由得一阵惊恐，开始奋力挣扎。  
“基尔伯特！你醒醒！他妈的……醒醒！”  
猛烈的摇晃脑袋却依旧无法挣脱，两条腿不停的踢踹着对方，恶魔完全不管，仅仅专心致志的咬着天使的耳垂，温热的鼻息拍打在耳后，亚瑟只觉得身体一阵颤抖。  
“呜……你是被洗脑了吗？”  
力气好像一点点从身体里流失，挣扎的幅度渐渐变小，两只手还是被紧紧的锁在床头基本无法动弹。  
“没有的事。”  
恶魔轻笑一声，转而攻向天使的脖颈，牙齿在属于大动脉的地方来回刮蹭，引得亚瑟一阵颤栗。那是生命被人牢牢把握的恐惧。  
没做过多停留，基尔转头咬住了亚瑟的喉咙，静静的感受因为紧张而不断吞咽所引发的轻微颤动。恶魔感觉自己已经把天使牢牢的掌握在手心里，不怕他逃走，只属于他一个人的。  
恶魔的手指绕着天使胸前的两点磨蹭，或捏或揉，引得亚瑟忍不住微微呻吟了一声，又抬起脚试图将基尔踹下去。  
恶魔抓住天使细小的脚踝，强行将双腿拉开，膝盖卡在胯部让亚瑟无法动弹，只能恶狠狠的瞪着面前的基尔，说出些威胁的句子。  
“基尔伯特，我警告你，你要是想对我做那种事，我会让你知道厉害的！”  
“床上功夫的厉害？说实在的，我真想看你被干到尖叫的样子。”  
恶魔微微眯了眯眼，红色的眸子拉成一条线，就像盯紧猎物一样，盯紧了天使。  
“……………………！！！！！！”  
亚瑟气的说不出话来，想要反抗偏偏全身都给压的死死的。基尔的膝盖正好蹭着他的分身，稍微顶了两下，天使整个就情不自禁的软了下来。  
“基尔伯特，你等下、你听我说——”  
然而恶魔并没有听他瞎说的心思。手覆上天使的下体，无比熟练的抚弄起来。  
“啊……嗯……”  
几声支离破碎的呻吟从天使口中飘出，随即有咬紧了牙冠。  
呜、真该死。他太熟悉我了！  
亚瑟愤愤的想，一边强力压制着不断上涌的快感。但不过是徒劳无功，基尔非常快速的挑起了他的欲望，被握在手里的性器逐渐挺立，透着些好看的粉色。  
随着略带薄茧的指尖擦过马眼，天使呜咽着在恶魔的手上释放了出来。只能躺在床上小口喘息。  
恶魔沾了点白色，手指向瘫成一片的天使身后那个小穴伸去。  
此时的亚瑟还沉浸在高潮的余韵中无法自拔，直到身后那个隐秘的地方被倾入引起不适才略微唤起了他的意识。  
“……！！”  
于是便疯狂的挣扎起来，但立刻被恶魔摁得死死的。  
“……不行……绝对不行的……唔……”  
恶魔的手指在内里搅动着。无意间擦过一点，便硬生生让亚瑟嘴里的句子咽了回去，化作一丝呻吟。基尔纯当没听见。反倒是恶劣的反复戳着那一点，引得亚瑟尖叫连连。  
“啊！不要……呜……嗯……”  
恶魔非常开心的勾起了嘴角。  
“求我啊。求我我就出去。”  
语毕，又插入了两根手指，模仿着媾和的动作不断进出，反反复复刺激着敏感点。  
“求、求你……呜……”  
天使早就受不了连续不断从私处传来的快感了，只想快点停下，快停下。  
恶魔闻言满意的点了点头，将手指抽了出去。亚瑟刚刚舒了口气，试图换成一个让自己觉得稍微安全一点的姿势时，一个炽热的柱体抵在了穴口。  
亚瑟顿时意识到不对想要后缩，却被基尔强行拉了回来，抵在穴口的肉棒也随着一层层挤开肠壁深深的埋了进去。  
“呜哇……！”  
天使忍不住痛呼一声，手指和性器的大小完全不能比。他觉得自己好像被撕裂一样。眼泪无意识的大滴大滴从脸上滚了下来。  
而基尔则发出一声满足的叹慰。分身被软肉紧紧包裹，仿佛还在不停的吸允，将他往深处带。  
也不知道出于什么目的，恶魔打开了天使手上的桎梏，拉着对方的双手环上自己脖子，便掐着亚瑟的腰开始缓慢律动起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 拉灯了


End file.
